Butterfly Effect
by TheKorryn
Summary: "The scientific theory that a single occurence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever." Everyone thought that Sakura as a genin didn't treat being seriously shinobi. But were they wondernig why this happend? After all, it's well know that chirdlen are very vulnerable to influsnces and peer pressure.
1. 0 - Be Strong

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?"

― Ernest Hemingway

* * *

The eight years old Sakura was squalid and exhausted. It is hard not to be when she has been training her taijutsu for six full hours. No, often she practises after academy class after all. To be precise, she was never doing that. The girl hadn't been thinking that she needed it, for some reason. For example, she believed that if she kept her results on an average level, she didn't need more. After all, Sasuke-kun doesn't like girls who're are stronger than himself, and if she still had muscles, he would never like her! Today, however, something happened that made the girl angry with herself.

In the morning, Sakura woke up with a decision that she would do it for sure today. She will come out of Ino's shadow and will be known as her own person, as Sakura Haruno and not the pink-haired friend of Yamanaka. She has been gathering for a long time to inform the girl that from now on they will be rivals for the heart of Sasuke. She decided that this was the high season because she ended nine for an equal week.

She entered the academy, prepared for the confrontation, but ... Ino wasn't there. At the lunch break, she gathered herself and approached Shikamaru and Choji. She took a deep breath to calm down because she hadn't talked much with them before and never knew what to talk to. The boys seem to be friends, but she never saw them talking much to each other. One of them usually lies on the grass, watching the clouds, and the other one is eating something.

"Hi!" She smiled at them, and they looked at her curiously. At least Akimichi boy, because the other only turned his head on her, showing that he was listening. "you do not know why Ino-chan is not here today?" Haruno tried not to show uncertainty if she was to be her own person, she might as well start now. The first one answered her Choji

"Yes!" he said, after eating chips, and then continued "yesterday at the clan dinner she fell into the river and she caught a cold."

Cherry bit her lip and frustrated, she thought it happened when she gathered in herself. She asked the question unconsciously.

"Is she okay?" She must have looked very worried, perhaps Choji misinterpreted her intentions because he looked at her with compassion.

"If you want, you can sit with us" He offered mercy.

She didn't know why she sat down with them at that moment, she thought then about Sasuke. She knew that it was the best she could do at that time. Because Choji and Shikamaru turned out to be better friends than she could ever think that they can be. Choji was nice and kind. Shikamaru was wise, more than academy tests showed. Because he showed her, her stupidity, without realizing it. And that thanks to the Choji's question.

"U-um, Sakura? It interested me. Why do those girls argue? Before, they were friends.

Cherry knew them. They were making insults because they both thought they were more suitable for Sasuke's girlfriend, which Sakura found unwise. And that, Sakura was told Choji. But she didn't say that she thinks she is one, because for her the only girl she thinks Sasuke can pay attention is Ino and she wants to change so that she will be there too. And it was stupid, she was told by Shikamaru's words, which he said without looking away from the sky and yawning.

"Of course is stupid. How no one can argue about someone, who's not interested no one girls. He's annoyed by these stupid girls. Even Ino like him too isn't that stupid to clash about him."

They didn't notice that Sakura stiffened 'I'm that stupid' she thought.

 _And she never thought that in another reality, at that same moment, Ino came to school that day and Sakura ended their friendship because of the boy._

Sakura only thought that she is the worst friend how she could be. The heiress of Yamanaka has done a lot for her. She protected her, they laughed with each other, they talked to each other. They perfect understood themselves. Cherry thinks, how she could ever want ended they friendship like a weak person, who can't be own person without that.

In this one day, Sakura promises herself that she'll never crash they friendship in such a stupid way. The girl promises herself that she'll be strong with Ino as her friend. Then she started to think about how to do that.

Rather than back to home, she still thought, because she always was good at this. She went to a quiet area, still thinking. Sakura thought constantly, doing academic kata with difficulty, not accustomed to big effort muscles. She to beat at training stump, beating with thoughts. What she should do? How she can look at Ino's eyes? How to be her own person, independent of others? How to be strong, that Ino, mom and dad would be proud? Why does she want to fight?

In the end, Sakura doesn't know what she should do.

Exhausted she subsides at the dirt and looked in the sky, she realized with surprise that the sky is dark. She thought that must be 8 p.m. With a sudden emptiness in her head, she tried to stand up. Only what she did, was fall on dirt again. Wanting to support her with her hands she felt burning and pain, thus she realized that her fists were all bloody and couldn't open them. She tensed her muscles with cautiousness and she felt pain which radiated to her entire body. She looked at her bloody hands, at her outfit witch weren't good to practise. Sudden she stooped feel anything. Sakura tried to still have the open eyes, but she lost. The last thought was unclear 'Momma will mad'

 _"Have you know why membership is that important for shinobi? Why for shinobi of Konoha important is Will of Fire? Why they fight for the idea?"_

 _Girls were yearned at Sasuke, he was looking through the window. The other boys were drawing or dozing. Shikamaru slept openly, Kiba was throwing papers, Shino and Hinata were lazily make notes and Naruto was spinning in a chair. Sakura was trying makes notes too and listening, but Sasuke was distracting her._

 _"For some reasons. For example, live. Live means safety all village, peace and free. Will of Fire_ **** _means that same, that our loved ones are protected. Second Hokage…_

 _"Iruka-sensei! Let's teach cool Jutsu. Such things will not make me super Hokage!"_

 _"Naruto! It's important! Shikamaru, don't sleep " he looked at all class "You all bring an essay on reforms Second Hokage and how they help you becoming a ninja!"_

 _A groan of dissatisfaction followed the class."_

When Sakura took her eyes, she saw the ceiling. The ceiling in her room. She wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remind where she had fallen asleep or where she lost consciousness. Certainly, not her parents brought her home. Her dad, after all, is on a mission and a mother in a family outside of Konoha. She sat on the bed and saw that she was still in the clothes from yesterday.

'Shinobi rule #12 – Shinobi always must be aware of everything that happens to him' And Sakura wasn't.

She was squalid. Her hair was matted. Sitting up she ignored the pain in her muscles because she realized that she deserved it. However, she went to the bathroom and washed away all the dirt that covered her. Next, she went to eat breakfast.

Recalling what Iruka-Sensei said one day, she did a basic academic warm-up to stretch the muscles after yesterday's training. She also decided to do her homework on Monday, she did it almost mechanically. She didn't even notice when she finished it. She couldn't stop thinking about what she should do. Because of her stupidity, she lost almost a friend (not that she planned to ever admit) and now she must make Ino and her parents proud of her. But she just wondered why. It is not even too strong physically, totally average. Her ninjutsu is good, but nothing more, could be better. Could she be good enough to match Ino, who is perfect in everything in Sakura's opinion? Could she make her parents proud of her? Maybe she should give up.

 _" You're only Forehead Girl. You'll never b'come ninja. Once you stay, you'll only be a dead weight. Forehead Girl!"_

She doesn't understand why they tell her she is wise. How they can if she is stupid. Why she made friends with Ino? Why did she fall in love with Sasuke? Why did she want to become shinobi?

 **' 'Cause they're strong'** And she wants to be too. She realized something immediately.

'I'm wanna be strong too' 'Shinobi Rule #7 - A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to" And she gave herself a promise. She decided she would be prepared to be a ninja before it was too late. He intends to abide by this provision no matter what. She attaches one card above desk with the inscription "Be strong"

' _Even, I don't know how I can be stronger'_ She fell at the desk.

 ** _'Just make yourself the best in the class!'_** Sakura was irritated.

 _'It easy to say. You're only in my head!'_

 ** _'Isn't that mean that Am I you? Then I say what ya know'_** Sakura snorted

 _'Then how I can be stronger? I'll never be strong"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _SLAP!_

 _'No! I'll be strong!'_

 ** _'That is what I like! Let's use our strengths'_**

 _'But I haven't got… Exams!'_

 ** _'Exactly, we're good in theory. Let's make theory to real power!'_**

 _'I've got a good memory too'_

 ** _'_** **_We already have a starting point. What we are going to do with it?'_** Sakura wondered, looking out the window.

 _'I will review the notes, maybe there will be something useful there. It will be, I just have to separate into important and more important things'_

 ** _'So let's get to work. If we are strong, Sasuke-kun will trust us and sleep well with us. A good night's sleep is important for the_** ** _complexion!'_** Sakura deliberately ignored her other self, not wanting to remind herself what she almost did. The girl pulled out all her notebooks and began to look through them. She pulled out four blank notebooks and signed each one.

Green notebook - 'Taijutsu'

Blue notebook – 'Ninjutsu'

Red notebook – 'Genjutsu'

Yellow notebook – 'The others'

She began to review notes from the first class, noting at the same time how she was improved her writing. She organized everything in these four categories by segregating things important and more important.

…

"…kura! Wake up! Sakura!"

The eight-year-old girl suddenly opened her eyes and raised her head. She felt the cards stuck to her face.

 _'Again I wasn't aware of the surroundings'_

 ** _'Until then, we are safe, but we will fix it before we become a genin. We will then take care of Sasuke Kun's good sleep!'_** Sakura ignored the Inner one again and looked at her parents.

"Have you come back? - she murmured, rubbing her eyes. Blond-haired women laughed.

"Yes. You know that you have all day to do the homework, you didn't have to fall asleep over them"

"U-um, I just learned. My homework is already done" she blushed.

"See you Mebuki? My cute little daughter is determinate to be still the smartest girl in class!"

A man with cherry-shaped hair and a jounin uniform leaned against the door frame, gazing affectionately at the scene in front of him.

Sakura was surprised.

"That's not why I'm learning" Looking at each other, they asked surprised.

"Then why?"

She looked determinedly in their eyes.

"' Cause I'm wanna become strong kunoichi. To protected Konoha and you"

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Recently I was tempted to write a story about Sakura. In my opinion, she has been omitted in the manga. I'd like to write something about 'what could be if...'. I want to show you my images, how I imagine sakura if she starts train earlier.**

 **Sakura is thinking person. I think, before she stopped her friendship with Ino, she must think a very long time. Peer pressure and low self-esteem made her that decision. I have thought, what could be if she follows a different path and tries made herself stronger instead of looking for love from someone"strong". According to me, Sakura has more potential than it was showed in manga or anime.**

 **What about you? Have you thought that Sakura could do something like that at 8?**


	2. Chapter 1 - pretty easy, pretty hard

"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me." – Carol Burnett

* * *

Sakura has listening carefully teacher's lecture about influence Capital City and Hidden Village to each other. Today he talks about the economic impact and Sakura was looking around the class and make notes at the same time. She was a little bit worried because from today she changed herself. Also, she has noticed that doing some things at the same time it hard but she still tried. Yesterday she talks with parents about her new goal. Sakura promised them that she will protect them and will be strong enough to live. She doesn't know why is it important for them, but she must live to protect them. She knows they are worried about nothing. Her mom told her after she asked how she could get stronger, that she can train her brain, which is her strong point. Now she tries doing a few things at the same time with high concentration. Before she thinking that only physical training is fatiguing and mental training is easy. Because what is hard in learning to exams and with reading big books? Her mom told her that the hardest is understanding things which she learns. Now she understands what her mom said. When Sakura looked around class she felt a strange feeling. Her still developing vocabulary in her vocabulary can't name what she fell. Her chest hurt and she doesn't know why it's the worst feeling in her entire life.

Everyone in the class is bored. Someone write with their friends in notes. She understands why, but still, she thinks that the subject is important. Like infiltration or sometimes it is one of the reasons why war is started. The second Shinobi War was started because Daimyōs in fife country changes the trade route, and the Hidden Villages started to starve and lose strength. Daimyos didn't want to change the decision, saying that the village must be more independent. Villages try to get their new trade route and their merchants. When merchants and their clan or families were using to infiltrations villages and the economic situation in villages started to be uncertain, shinobi started leaving their villages. And it is one of the reasons for the outbreak of war. Nobody in class, if Sakura sees well, is interested. Her heart hurt, but why? Why it could make her mad. It is their choice and Sakura knows that it is boring. Then why?

' _ **I think they are just stupid like you. You'll see if war start, history isn't the most important subject at all. In Sensei's opinion, you should focus more on strategy from wars not reasons why they started.'**_

'Reasons are important too. I could focus on a few things at the same time!'

' _ **Of course, then focus'**_

Sakura knows it's a lie. Concentre on the few things is hard. She gives up. She could analyze them later.

After school, she goes to training ground again but this time she's peaceful and focused. Iruka-sensei always reminds all of the class to exceed their limits. Now she tried to find her limited. Like her mother said it is something that everyone must find if want to get better. She knows that, but still, it is not what she has done before. She is a type of thinking person, not active at all. Her parents are jonin, and when she declared her decision about becoming kunoichi they were so proud. In these two years, since she started academy she saw the other girls, and they were not particularly competitive in some subjects like boys do. She thought that if other girls in her age are not as good in taijutsu as boys it is natural that she isn't too, and she did not even try that change. She worked only as much as at school, not more. Of course, she saw when boys coming after school to the training ground and fought with each other just for checking their abilities for fun. They talk about their training and weapons like when girls discuss dresses and hairs. Sakura sometimes wants to do what boys too, but she wasn't brave enough to talk with them.

Two weeks ago one of the girls said that boys don't like girls with musculatures or fat girls, that said her mother, and she starts a diet. Some girls in the class started too. The difference between males and females in class is really visible. On the other hand, Sakura always thinking that males are more childish in some ways. Their talks are never serious, they like pranks and most do not take lessons other than taijutsu or bukinjutsu seriously. Suzume-sensei one day said this is a normal difference. Sometimes Sakura wants to fight with someone like boys do. Sometimes Sakura wants to talks with someone about books like her mom with her friends, but no one is not interested. Sometimes she wants to talks about dress and hairstyles and it is only what she does. She has a lot of interests. Not only girls things. But no one in her age is not like her. Of course, Sakura knows that she does not know a lot of classmates too well after all. But it frustrating, so much. One year ago, when she felt lonely one day because she noticed her dissimilarity. Sakura knew that everyone is different, her mom always says that, but she wanted to have someone to talk about everything. Ino is smart and brave and she is Sakura's best friend, but sometimes Ino does not quite understand her. That day Inner Sakura came.

'Maybe is that I don't understand the others'

She started doing katas more aggressive wanting to get rid of sudden emotions.

It got her two hours until she fainted with exhausted. She felt sadness and despair. Sakura knew that physical strength is not her strong point. But she could not do more than two sequences of academy katas. Her form, as the teacher said, is perfect, Sakura knew that her stamina is not good at all. But she is from two years in the academy, she shouldn't be that weak. Her bukinjutsu is good for girls in the academy, but when she stayed a little further from an object, then she could not hit it. She could change herself and get stronger. She knows that. But still, it hurt.

"Hey, Kid! Aren't you should be in a home now?" The amused voice surprised Sakura. She looked up at talking person. With an embarrassing screech, she jumped up. She began to breathe quickly. Again rule number twelve. She'll never be a good shinobi if she can't be aware of her ambient. She'll never be strong.

"Hey, don't cry!" Now the voice started to panic. "Take deep breaths. Let's do what I. Inhale, Exhale" Sakura listen to the men's voice. Inhale Exhale. Inhale Exhale. What did she have done?! Sakura can imagine her failure as shinobi.

"Hey, what's up?! Uh, Did you hurt or something?" Sakura knew that she shouldn't cry, shinobi don't cry, shinobi are just a weapon, she knew that but

"I won't be a good shinobi!" And started to cry.

"Kiddo, why do you want to be a shinobi?" And Sakura stop cry. It's pretty easy "You'll be good if you don't forget why" And he has gone. She knows.

Sakura is a thinking person. She may conclude, she could analyze them. It easy. Sakura is physically weaker than boys in her class and half of girls. If she wants to be strong as shinobi she has to be stronger than they all. To be strong she has to train. It's pretty easy. Every year, when all of her classmates came back after some of them were stronger than they were last school year. And from year to year, it has had began to divide their chasm. She has not thought about that a lot. Just they stronger. It's all. Ino was one of them. The blonde-haired girl often complains at her dad. Something about senseless training. Sakura sees that it is not senseless if she gets stronger. So if Sakura wants to be stronger than Ino as it looks impossible, she should train more than Ino, more than boys, more than Sasuke-Kun. It's pretty easy so. She has to get progress if she trains everyday. She should be smarter if she reading more than everyone in the class.

She just will overcome her limitations. It's easy.

Shikamaru knows something had changed months ago. When he said something he meant about Sakura. It began one day when Ino got sick. No, it had started a few weeks before. One day Ino was more troublesome than always. On any other day, he would ignore it, but they had to take part in the Ino-Shika-Chou clans meeting and he must wasting time with Ino, thanks kami there was Choji.

That event is being organized every year and lasts two days. During these days three clans meet on Akimichi grounds. New children are presenting, shinobi, they boast about their promotion, talks about new Justus and how to use them to different kinds of formations. Civilian talks about their works. When someone gets married it's an excuse to drink sake by grown-ups. Everything is being named "strengthening cooperation by clans". Shikamaru knows there's a lot of politics. He isn't stupid, his Old Man is jonin commander at least and Shikamaru heard many things. He is used to ignoring them. It's too much trouble for him. He doesn't want to be clan head in the future at least. Instead of his father, he isn't talented that much isn't motivated, intelligent. His strategy too simply. When the old man was in Shikamaru age he was a genius, pride of clan. His laziness was intentional, of course, is weren't a fake, but Old Man could hard working. He worked so hard, studied also he could be inconspicuous. His mother always says that. Always ask why he isn't like his father at that age. He won't be a good clan head. In Shikamaru's opinion, one of his cousins would be better for that.

Day by day Sakura began to remind his father at their age. Maybe some things in personality are different, maybe she isn't as smart as Shikaku yet. She even is a girl. She's the type of genius like his father. She works harder than others, but she doesn't lean. She does not show all her skills, only as far as she is asked. Sakura does that for ended school with Ino. Shikaku have done the same for being in a team with uncle Choza end uncle Inoichi. Shikamaru may be doing something looks like that, but it isn't true. He knows even if he tried, he would never end school before twelve. He's not like them. He's not a genius like them. He is only a little bit smarter than peers. But it Sakura has the same look in her eyes what Shikaku sometimes does.

Shikamaru doesn't know what had changed Sakura. What made her similar to his father. She started to change, Shikamaru is scared and intrigued at the same time.

'Sakura! Did you already make what Suzume-sensei request for? ' Ino asked. Ah, kunoichi classes, nothing interesting. Shikamaru doesn't say it loud, Ino would scream. Yeah, not worth the trouble. Shikamaru thinks it a waste of time for them. This time can be spent on a nap, it is more attractive for him. Thanks, gods he needn't be there too.

'Um, yeah. I did it. I think It was pretty hard. Are you? ' Sakura smiled politely. She was doing it for a few weeks. Sakura has stopped to show what she thinking of when she realized she started to be better than them. She stopped to show her true thoughts and skills. No, more like she shows them in a way that they don't think about them twice. Like when she talked with Ino about new clothes, Ino told her about "cute dresses, you'd look great in the" Sakura respond "They don't match my new taijutsu" and it was all. Shikaku has been doing the same. So similar.

'You too? I made my hidden information look like a love letter. The easiest way I know, don't look at me like that.' Sakura giggled.

'Don't mind Ino-chan, you probably it good. Just it a little bit obvious, isn't it?'

'Maybe' Ino huffs. Choji looks between them.

'Um, What about you learned in kunoichi classes?' He asked. Choji seems truly interested.

'Now? We have to make our code. I mean our year. We must do it until March. Expect that we learned civilian infiltration, how to change yourself, you know. Oh, ikebana! It's my favourite one. We learning about flowers to make hidden notes. I'm the best in class in that!' Ino is so noisy. How troublesome. Shikamaru looked at the clouds. So patient today.

'Why there're only girls? I mean, your dad also specialized in infiltration. And he is a man.' Choji asked carefully.

'Infiltration is one of the subjects in kunoichi classes.' Sakura responds. 'Genins rarely took that kind of mission. Sometimes Hokage is made genin team focused on infiltration, but then you get a special jonin-sensei. More often you choose your specialization when you made chunnin. Then you take special training. We have that subject in classes 'cause almost sixty per cent of people specializing in this field are women. In short at all' Ino looks overexcited. It is not good. If you asked, Shikamaru is not interested in Sakura words. Yeah.

'Are you read that somewhere?' Choji looks surprised and keen on. Ino too. Sakura gets a little blush instead.

'Yeah, kind of.' Ino looked at her with an impressive smile.

'You're so smart Sakura. Don't be shy like that!'

She giggled.

'You're so beauty Ino. Don't show it like this!'

Pink-haired girl huffs. And it is all. No one thinks about this anymore. Uncle Inoichi said that he was realized what his dad do after the year. He said it was like they known his intelligence so they have not been thought how much it is. Uncle Inoichi is intelligent too. Reading people is kind of his hobby. Ino is similar, she should see what Sakura is doing. But like uncle Inoichi trust his Old Man, she trusts Sakura so she does not watch her truly. Uncle Inoichi is watching everything and everyone by now, he does that automatically. He still trusts Shikaku, but he knows him now. Ino has to learn that by herself, she has to get experience. Ino is girlish. Before Sakura changed, Ino had been sulky for a few weeks. When Sakura changed Ino was too. Something changed between them, and it was good. If you asked Shikamaru he would respond about instinct stuff and troublesome women.

Over the past few months, Sakura has fallen into a comfortable routine. She liked to sleep, but she started to wake up two hours than before. Shinobi rule number 22, Shinobi must give up his benefits and convenience for the good of the village. Shinobi role number 23, Shinobi must overcome his limitations for the good of the village. So she does that, she no longer sleeps as long as she can. She wakes and does first short warm-up in her room, she stretches for a few minutes. Then she goes to the training ground for students. She does academy warm-up twice as her mom said. Next, she is doing every katas she knows. She wants to overcome her limitations, so she does them as long as she felt she cannot stand it and two more times. Next, she does half an hour stretches. When she had left time she meditates for some time as taught by her teacher. Next, she came back home, she washes up, packs her backpack, makes two Bentos, one of them she take to school.

When she started to with that kind of training she repeatedly wanted to give up. It hurt. She felt so lonely because she did not tell anyone about her new goal to expect her parents. They are proud of her and motivate her when they at home.

No often they are.

Sakura sometimes feels fragile and weak. When she came back home, so exhausted, unclean. When she begins to doubt no one there for her. Everything hurts her, sometimes she cries over pain. That physically and emotional pain. It is too much for her sometimes. She makes a promise and she knows herself. It would hurt her more and more if she gives up. Like when she gave up on friendship. She fights so. She promised, she does not want to broke it. Even it is hurt. That is why she has the strength to get a shower instead of fallen at the bed. That is why she makes a dish by herself instead of going to sleep or going to school without anything to eat.

Sakura wants to be a good shinobi. She knows she will be. She learned all shinobi rules by heart and use them every day. Everyone decisions what she could decide Sakura does as rules say. If she will not she would not be a Proud Leaf Kunoichi. And she will not be able to protect mom, dad and Ino. Sakura got a new reason to trained, her new friends. Choji and Shikamaru. She is so happy that like she did not expect. They another one of her motivations.

Sakura has a routine. Wake up, trained, go to the academy and she does her best, came back and does her homework, go to train again for a few hours. She learning or reading in the afternoon. And the last she meditates before sleep. It is all in short. Sometimes it is broken when her parents are home or when she has a sleepover with Ino. After all, her morning routine is unchanged, changing only after school. When it comes she trains more at weekend.

Even it makes her cry of pain. She tries not, shinobi don't cry. It is the only one derogation from the rules she allows.

 _ **"We have to learn how to stop before we make genin at least"**_

 _"I think we'll get stronger until them. We'll we will have more pain resistance I think so"_

Sakura did not remember times when she was without her Inner. She may remember when it was but not how. She started to talk with her second self when she couldn't make friends with anyone. She had thought that nobody understood her, her parents too. Her mom always had high expectations for her. How she has to behave as a daughter, as a girl. When she went to the academy as a future kunoichi. And her dad, he expects nothing from her. Sakura does not know what hurts her more. If she gets strong they will be proud of her. She loves her parents, she wants to make them happy of her. She will be a good daughter and a great shinobi. She could do both of that. She is sure.

That is why she has her Inner, her second self. When she has no one to talk about interesting her stuff she is talked with Inner, Sakura knows they the same person, but when she has not enough brave to think about something her self have.

" _ **You know Ino isn't that smart. Say it easier"**_

"Ino could understand it! She's smarter than me"

" _ **Are you pretty sure?"**_

When she wants to give up. When Sakura wants to cries in front of someone. When she wants to stop looking underneath every time. Her Inner is able to restore her to order.

Sakura passed people when she came home. She barely kept her usual expression. She came back about eight p.m. she felt every muscle in her body. Everything is terrible. What kind of person would stand it every day? Maybe she should…

" _ **What kind of shinobi you are? Rule number 10, A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meaning, rule 24; A shinobi must never show any weakness. Rule number 25…"**_

"A shinobi must never show their tears." She took a deep breath and finished dressing the wounded fists. All she had to do, with her routine, was do homework and meditation before bedtime. "No one will ever see my tears. My feelings are mine. Shinobi is just a weapon, not a person. So she could stand it."

* * *

 **Thanks, everyone for comments and suggestions. And for Grammarly, I haven't heard about this before it's helped me so much.**

 **LittleGhostx - thank you for your input and effort when writing this comment. I was pleasantly surprised for such a long and helping comment.**

 **I want to explain why a show Sakura like that.**

 **I want to show Sakura as a child who doesn't know what will happen in the future. So she won't know what she should train as long as no one told her. She will be try. All of her predispositions would help her. I want to show it realistic as naruto world as can. Changes in her mind, society pressure, indoctrination in Leaf, characters of her parents.**

 **She was born at the beginning of a new era when third world war had ended no much earlier and new Hokage has been selected. He changed a lot of things in the village as much as he could during one/two years. I think when Third returned to the position he wants to continue what Minato started, but he couldn't according to different ages, minds and experiences. Be Hiruzen tried to start new peacetime. Her parents, like a lot of different shinobis and civilians, lived during one or two wars (or three like people in Hiruzen/Danzo age). Her parents are ninja so they don't know true kind of peace. Why am I talking about this? She grows up with the emphasis of parents and society that living in these times must be happy and her problems are not comparable to their childhood.**

 **Her mother tries to give her choose between civilian live and shinobi so she's strict teaching Sakura. She's not a bad mother. It's only Sakura view. Her father too, he's trying to give Sakura choose without any requirements. He loves his daughter so. Sakura, after being persecuted, thinks that her father considers her a failure. Of course, it isn't true but it's Sakura view.**

 **In the same position is Shikamaru but a little bit different. His mother tries to motivate him, comparing him to his father. I think Shikaku was a genius. Genius equally to Minato. He's smarter than his father and grandfather. He was born during the war. He saw how his clanmate goes to war and didn't come back. When he was young he had the motivation to try to protect he worked hard, trained, learned. Something alike young Itachi. Difference between them is that one became a pacifist in heart and the other is ruthless and calculating in a sense. Shikamaru doesn't know that. He knows as much as his mother and the other growns-up told him. Shikamaru may be intelligent but I think he has low self-esteem as a result of the times he lives in and how he is brought up. He sees Shikaku in Sakura's actions 'cause he doesn't understand what grown-ups try to show him. He's just little boy at least. And it's his view.**

 **I don't try to make Sakura second Shikaku or Kakashi. I'd like to understand how the worldview looks in the world like that. And how could changes as they grown-up.**


	3. Chapter 2 - What must be done

„A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work."-Colin Powell

Sakura really likes old books. They are have something special and magical. When she found once an article of philosophical Will of Fire she was wanting to put it away. It was not important in her training and she thought it boring. She did not touch that book for a few weeks.

She has been concentrated on her new training. She had not been able to complete three laps around the hugest training ground for academic children. Well, this one ground is not being used by clans mostly. Clans children have their own areas at least. If she wants to be precise it could be used by everyone but it is one of the training grounds that not shinobi can use. Some shinobi families, not clans, have their grounds too but it more like their have big gardens and they made there something like training grounds. Sakura has not one and it is all. She is doing her exercises there mostly. It has appearances of privacy because around area lots of trees are standing.

Every Saturday she is going to the training ground and trained her physical strength and taijutsu katas for the first three hours. Next, she is taking a rest for lunch and she is reading a book the takes that day.

Sakura is doing that to get her motivation still. She does not like physical training that much but shinobi have to be strong. It is all for the village. She does that to keep Ino, mom and dad save. She does not like that still. So she made up her mind that reading a book is a prize of good train.

She is taking one hour to eat bento and read some of the books she has that day. After that hour Sakura starts meditating for half an hour. Next, she practices hand seals for a while, next she does fifteen times Rope Escape Technique. Sakura has a goal to make this technique without hand seals like her father as. Sakura adored her dad, he can do every E-rank Technique without seals. He said he got it with experience and it saved his life many times. So Sakura has a goal to make every academy technique like her dad.

In school, they taught the Rope Escape and Transformation

Technique.

So she trained them every day before she goes to sleep. At Saturdays, she made them as long as she has enough chakra. After she is off of her chakra she tries to do some exercise. It is hard. At these times she completely exhausted, she wants to go to sleep. It is harder when she does not like them. Since her Inner moved out of Sasuke-Kun, she keeps Sakura on legs. It is all that she is doing for her village.

Sakura loves books. They get her into beautiful worlds. A world was full of possibilities. A

world amazing and strong ancestors and the world before Konoha. A place where written is impossible jutsus. So when she accidentally took an article of philosophical Will of Fire she didn't want to read it but as future shinobi as she could not ignore article written by Senju Tobirama.

This small text was the beginning of her success and her crack.

She was lucky she thought. Inner did not respond.

Sakura is going straight to Ino's home. Her friend was not in school today so Sakura goes give her notes and housework. If Ino were not sick Sakura would stay there for an evening or night. It will not break her routine because she has done it already.

Sakura was feeling a bit lonely for a while her parents are away on a mission and it particularly injured her when she came back to an empty house. Since she had started her training she has been tried to do not feel any more but she stopped beating herself for feelings. Shinobi is human still as Nidaime-sama as written. She just has to hide them and do not show them. Do not react to what she feels actually. They cannot affect missions. The best way to limit them as much as she can and the rest of them hide or use to be stronger. Like she can love her parents but do not show that because someone could use this against her. She must be using her love as motivation to train and learn more but do not show affections anymore. They could even think that she does not care about them. It would help remove her weakness from enemies. With Ino, Choji and Shikamaru she will be doing similar. She would be nice to them, if they invited her somewhere she would go. She will not invite them anywhere and propose anywhere. Shinobi rule number two: Shinobi must always put the good of the village ahead of his own so she cannot show them what she is thinking about. It is all to protect them as shinobi does. It is all because she loved them all and all the village. She will be served her village and Hokage when she became shinobi so she must be prepared. As rule number sixth says Shinobi must be absolutely loyal to the Village and Hokage.

' **Be careful, don't lose your mind. You're in front of Ino's front door right now."** Sakura blinks surprised. She must be more focused, shinobi always is.

Girl knocked into the door. She tried to impose a polite expression on her face. She hopes so it worked but it did not. When Ino saw her face after she opened the door she thought 'Sakura looks so sad'.

"I bring you notes," Sakura said and blonde-haired thinks she imagined herself that expression. Sakura looks like always. Kind of shy but happy. Sakura is not too good at hiding her feelings in front of her friend yet. Ino is not enough good at reading someone with contradictory and violent feelings yet. As Sakura did not know that she feels that much and did not understand them as Ino did not think Sakura would have changed that much in a few months.

"Why don't you bring me a nice gift or something yummy" Ino huffs " It's always housework"

Sakura shrugged. Sakura saw an amusement at her eyes so she did not feel bad for that.

"Ino, is it Sakura-chan? Let her in, what she is standing indoor?" Both girls jumped off surprising. Ino back in house and Sakura come in. They went to Ino's room.

"Oh yeah, come in. You should stay at night. Your parents are on a mission." She started to talk like always. She could say that she agrees if someone invites her but she still thinks about what she should do.

"Oh, sure. Why not" Sakura looked at Ino eyes and smiled. She felt lonely in such an empty house.

" **Yeah, it'd be suspecting if you refuse"** And of course that.

Sakura sat at bed and Ino at the desk. Sakura gave all notes to Ino. The blonde girl looked at them and sighs. One day she was not at school and she has to write so much. Maybe it is just her friend. She always writes everything particularly.

"Would you help me with what you were doing today?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled amusement.

"It's was nothing new. We're just some math exercises, bukinjutsu theory and history of battles in a second war that was in the first half of it. But of course, always." Sakura said laying on the bed. She swears it is the most comfortable bed in the whole Konoha.

" **Or it's clans privilege. Having a comfortable bed"** Sakura thinks is absolutely unfair her bed is so tough.

"Why didn't you were in school today?" Sakura just asked instead of saying what she was thinking.

"I am exhausted because of yesterday. I was training my clan's jutsu and dad said I should stay at home today. Something about mental's regeneration" Ino complained a rolls her eyes.

"He was right Ino. You have to rest"

"Don't talk like an old lady. I want sweets, let's have some" Ino says while she standing and next Sakura saw was going to the kitchen by Ino.

Sakura just smiled and followed her.

(…)

Last orders took him away from the village for three weeks.

A target of the mission has not to cause problems. The orders were eliminated the missing kunoichi from Tenma clan. She lived near the border of Fire and Grass Country in the civilian village. The target's house appeared at one o'clock in the morning. It turned out that the target was in a relationship with a civilian and had a child. The object did not fight after assessing the situation. Her husband and daughter slept all of this time After encircling the target and suggesting that her family would not be hurt, she gave up. The target was eliminated first then her family. Their deaths were faked as a bandit assault. And it was all. Most of the mission time took to find her and the whole way.

The report has been submitted.

Shinobi came back to his house and sighed. Later he was thinking about little future kunoichi. He sometimes watched her while she was training. She is full a determination for a little girl. He always smiled when he met her personally for the first time, such a crybaby. He thought little cherry did not fit for a shinobi life. Even he carried her when she falls twice. Do not blame him, she was not as a stereotypical kid who trained too hard. But every time he saw her training she changed. More confident, focused on the goal. More precise in her moves. She was better every time. What could motivate her so hard? It is peace times.

Children are not alike he and others growing in war times. She is so interesting. He wants to know who will she become.

(…)

Mizuki is a teacher so Sakura should respect him but since she started to observe people around her she noticed something strange. Since she is reading, well, everything Sakura has more book knowledge than most of her classmates. She can see what Mizuki does not say so. He is telling everything as short as it is possible. Sometimes he says something out of context. She understands what is he say because she knew it before. She would do not think about this if she did not saw at taijutsu practise he is ignored wrong done katas by born in civilian families. These mistakes would hurt them. If they been in a fight it would kill them.

Yesterday she saw when he shows wrong done katas to one boy from her class.

She does not know what to do with that. Because he always helped her with taijutsu, she is getting better. He always is helping Ino, Shikamaru or Choji. He always encourages them and he is the nicest, beyond Iruka, teacher.

She does not know what is the right way. She should be helped with her classmates. They will be her comrade. What shinobi would do in her place?

Mizuki is teaching them about the theory of throwing weapons during movement. Simple math, it was years ago but it is a review. She conflicts with herself. Mizuki is very precise about that subject.

" **I think he's 'cause every one is bored by now and no one is listening."**

'It's not like that!'

" **What Nidaime-sama would do in our place? Weren't it eliminate someone who harms the village?"** Sakura tensed. **" What we can call it instead?"**

"So everyone, let's do these two exercises. You have ten minutes"

Shinobi always must respect their superior. Sakura knows, but…

" **Shinobi cannot allow himself to come from behind Sakura. Shinobi can never lose his guard. If Mizuki is a good shinobi he won't be surprised. We have to test him. And of course, he shouldn't abuse his students."**

'You're right! It's just a test if he can teaching us!" She smiled to herself. She has to check him out.

" **That's my girl."**


End file.
